


Quis ut deus (Who is like God?)

by casness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Priests, References to Torture, Slash, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam's mom dies, her last wish was for him to travel to live with his half-brothers, Dean and Sam. After being saved by a Priest, Adam is invited to journey with them to Hunter's Grove. On the way there, Adam finds out about Order, who John Winchester really was, and the secrets his mom was keeping. Unfortunately, he also attracts the attention of Lucifer, a fallen Priest who kidnaps him for his own revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quis ut deus (Who is like God?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Big Bang. I want to thank the amazing and talented _bluebells for beta-ing this and creating such amazing artwork. Any mistakes remaining are my own. Go [here](http://users.livejournal.com/_bluebells/74328.html) to see more artwork by _bluebells. The banner below is by _bluebells.
> 
> Last note, this is set in the Priest movie universe with slight modifications.

  


The cemetery was a few miles outside the Free City: a desolate and long abandoned place on the outskirts of the fortified safe haven against the creatures. The stone walls that once provided protection now crumbled. Vampires won easy access to unsuspecting mourners, at least those few that left the safety of the Free City to visit the cemetery. 

Adam pulled his jacket closer around his body as he stood near the fresh grave of his mother. Only a wooden cross with the words _Kate Milligan_ signified that it belonged to her. A brown leather bag with his essentials near his feet. He wasn't sure what to feel: on one hand he was saddened to lose her, but he was also grateful; grateful that she wasn't living in the constant fear of vampires anymore. 

He knelt and put a hand on the grave. _I'm sorry_ , he thought.

Hearing footsteps, Adam's head snapped up and around. He saw a tall figure dressed in black walking toward him. Adam tensed and stood as the figure, a man, neared him. 

The man's long black coat whipped in the wind. He pulled up his hood, and his stance indicated that he was ready for a fight. It made Adam more cautious.

"You shouldn't be out here," said the man. 

"My mother." Adam gestured to the fresh grave. "She was buried today. I have the right to say my last goodbye."

The man nodded, then suddenly turned. "Get down." He pulled out two throwing knives from the holster on his thigh and held them ready in his right hand.

Adam looked inquisitively at the man, and was about to speak before seeing the cross on the back of the man's coat, partly obstructed by a blade slung across his back. _A priest_ , he thought as he looked around, now realizing the danger. He moved behind the priest.

The priest glanced back at him and hissed, "Get down." 

Adam heard a loud and feral growl. "Vampires?" he whispered. 

As the vampire charged forward out of the darkness, the priest threw the knives, piercing the creature in the throat.

Adam watched the priest draw his sword and advance. His tight hand around the handle of the sword was the only sign of apprehension that Adam noticed. Still, the Priest advanced slowly with caution toward the downed creature. 

Adam stayed near his mother's grave, but drew his bag closer. His heart beat fast, and his hands started to sweat as he thought about the possibility of more vampires out there. If it weren't for the priest, he would have died tonight. _Still could, if there are more out there_ , Adam corrected himself.

A loud growl came from behind Adam. He turned and stared in fear at the gray slime-skinned creature slowly creeping toward him.

The vampire scented the air and roared before it jumped at Adam. 

Adam let out cry before rolling out of its way, scrambling hurriedly to his feet while grasping his bag and running toward the direction of the first vampire. He stopped when he saw the priest throw his sword past him. Adam gulped and looked back to see the priest's sword embedded in the vampire, now hissing and writhing on the ground.

"You should be more careful. Vampires never hunt alone, where there is one, there is always at least one other," said the priest, passing Adam. He approached the vampire, made a sign of the cross before pulling out his sword and killing the creature. The priest slung the weapon across his back. 

The hood from his coat no longer covered the man's face. Adam guessed that the man was in his thirties, the tattoo of the cross marking him as a priest was evident on his forehead. But it wasn't the tattoo that caught Adam’s attention but rather the cold, blue eyes that met his gaze.

"How did you? I didn't...." started Adam, "thank you. I owe you my life." He put his bag on his shoulder and extended a hand to the man.

The man looked puzzled, but took Adam's hand and shook it. "No one thanks a priest."

"Well, I do. My name is Adam, by the way." Adam released the man's hand.

The man nodded before turning and walking away.

"You're not even going to tell me your name?" shouted Adam. He ran to catch up with the priest. "I heard that most priests are getting sent out to the Wasteland to look for the vampire queen."

The man glanced at Adam, one eyebrow raised, but said nothing.

"My mother left me instructions to go to my brothers. They're out in the Wasteland, but to tell you the truth, I'm not sure how I feel about going to live with them. I haven't seen Sam and Dean in years," said Adam. Why was he revealing all this to a Priest? Was it the shock setting in from being attacked or the need to connect to another human being?

The man stopped. "Sam and Dean Winchester, sons of Priest John, formerly known as John Winchester?"

"Yeah. Wait, my father was a Priest?" Adam was shocked at the news. His mother never told him about his father, other than the fact that he fought vampires and his name was John. When Adam met Sam and Dean, years later, they only discussed John as the absent father, but they also knew he had fought vampires.

"Adam Milligan, John's forbidden son," said the man, now resuming his pace, walking through the cemetery and towards the city gates. He paid no attention to the abandoned graves or Adam’s stumbling over rocks behind him. "John was a Priest since the first war against the vampires. He found out that he was blessed only after his wife was attacked and killed by vampires."

"That's why Sam and Dean were raised by Bobby?"

The man nodded. "John had been with the Church for some time. He was also easily tempted. He was one of the Priests who died in the final battle." The priest's voice and tone was that of disapproval initially, then remorse. 

They continued to converse about John and his role as a priest. It was only when they got to the Free City's entrance that Adam realized this fact, and was annoyed that he still did not know the priest's name. 

They stepped through the gates, but before Adam could ask his name, the Priest said, "Good bye" and walked away. The gates behind them shut with a loud thud and Adam flinched.

The church bells rang over the city's P.A. system and the bustling crowds stopped. It was time for confession. 

Adam looked up at the large screen mounted on the side of the cathedral's roof just below the bells where the stained glass windows would ordinarily be. A prerecorded message featuring a cardinal, dressed in crimson red robes appeared on the screen. It was the same message broadcast every day, twice a day: the need for confession, and reassuring the people of the safety of the city. 

When Adam was still young, his mother would take him to the confessional stations, wait in line and then nudge him in, where he would sit speechless. He didn’t know what to say, he still didn’t but the mandate to attend forced him to keep going. He knew that that priests attended as well, he’s seen a few in the lines but never actually talked to one, not until today. 

Adam looked back at the priest who saved his life. He had stopped to make the sign of the cross. 

Adam grabbed the man's hand. "Wait. You told me all about my father, who I have never even met, and I don't even know your name."

"Quis ut deus," said the Priest. He shrugged off Adam's arm and walked into the crowd moving toward the confessional stations. 

_Quis ut deus_ , thought Adam, _who is like God? A saying but not a name._ Adam mulled over the phrase as he walked to the station to catch a train to Jericho, deciding not to go to the confessional stations.

***

For an hour, Adam sat on the station bench waiting for the train. 

In his hands was an old romance novel that his mother loved to read. He attempted it, but could never get past the first page where his mother wrote her name many years ago when she first got the novel. It was the only thing that he kept of his mother's after donating everything else to the local orphanage.

Adam watched the guards walk to and from the train carrying large crates marked with the symbol of the Church. He was startled out of his musings when he heard laughter. He looked and saw a brown-haired man, a priest by the symbol on his forehead. Adam stiffened. There were - not one, but - three priests approaching him. The man who saved him in the cemetery was among them. They were in no hurry to get to the train, it would wait for them after all. Two of them had serious expressions and, by their hand gestures, Adam could guess that they were discussing something important. The one who had laughed had a smile on his face, attentively listening to the conversation. Adam strained to hear what the priests were talking about, but their voices were too low for him to hear.

Adam clutched the novel before shoving it into the bag by his side. He turned away from the approaching priests in hopes that they wouldn't stop.

"And who is this?" asked the priest who laughed, as he stopped near Adam. His companions stopped as well. "Coming with us to Jericho?"

"Gabriel," said the priest from the cemetery, his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "We need to go now."

Adam looked up and saw the priest watching at him. The one called Gabriel smiled at him and Adam attempted to smile in return. He didn’t glance at the third one but felt him staring, which made Adam uncomfortable. 

The third priest was hooded, and grabbed Gabriel's arm, dragging him to the train. "We have to go." 

The remaining priest from the cemetery waited until the other two had left, watching them board the train before looking at Adam. He sighed, but did not say anything, and Adam wondered if he would stay behind. The priest seemed unhappy. Adam hoped that it wasn’t because of him. 

"You're going to Jericho also?" asked Adam. Having the priest stand over him was intimidating. Adam felt nervous for the first time in this man's presence.

"Yes."

"Right." Adam blushed at his mistake.

"If you don't mind the company of priests, you should join us. It'll be much safer to travel with us."

"Safer? Aren't priests magnets for trouble? Wherever you are, there is usually a vampire there as well." Adam looked up at the priest before standing to be on somewhat equal height with the man. Nonetheless, Adam was shorter and still had to look up at the priest when talking to him.

"I can take you to your brothers. There is a priest living there that I need to speak with."

_I_ , thought Adam, _he said 'I' not 'we'_. "Okay, I'll go with you as long as you tell me your name and more about my father."

The priest looked at him before smirking slightly, turning away. "Come."

"Hey, I'm not a dog that you can just order around - and you still didn't tell me your name!" shouted Adam. He grabbed the man's arm.

The priest scowled as he turned and leaned down to whisper in Adam's ear. "It's Michael, and if you want to live you will do everything I say while we're out in the Wasteland." His breath was hot on Adam's ear, making him shiver slightly. Michael grabbed Adam's bag and started again for the train.

"Michael," mouthed Adam as he followed the priest. Not even the guards exiting the train stopped him from entering after Michael.

Inside the train, the walls were lined with cabinets holding various types of weapons used by the guards and the priests. A desk was in the middle of the train car with flasks and bottles. 

"I was never supposed to get on this part of the train," whispered Adam. He stepped back, but ended up bumping into a guard carrying in another crate. Adam moved aside, incidentally towards Michael, and watched as the guard passed to the next train car. Another guard opened the steel door and let him in. Adam saw crates within, stacked from floor to ceiling before the guard closed the door.

"No. These cars are for the priests," said Michael. He put a hand on Adam's back and led him through two cars: one completely empty, the second had a large mesh screen mounted on the wall. At the car's center, a map featuring the known towns and vampire hives was unfolded on the table. Michael explained that this was the operations room, a place that Adam won’t see again.

Michael led Adam to a dining car, which had only four dining tables and one long table, where the food was laid out. At one of the tables sat the priest who laughed at Adam at the station, accompanied by the second priest who still wore a hood.

As Michael led Adam to their table, Adam noticed that the priests were in discussion, referring a few times to the pile of papers on the table. "This is Adam Milligan, son of Priest John, bless his soul."

"Bless his soul," replied the two priests in unison. The hooded priest turned the papers over while the other one smiled at Adam. They seemed accepting for the most part, aside from the uncomfortable feeling that Adam had whenever the hooded one looked at him. They only glanced at Adam before looking at Michael and waiting for him to say something else.

"Adam, this is Gabriel and Raphael." Michael gestured first to the brown-haired, then the hooded priest.

"It's nice to meet you," said Adam. He was surprised to get an introduction and even more to be in the company of priests. 

"A polite one." Gabriel smiled at Adam.

"Gabriel," cautioned Michael. "He's traveling to the Winchesters."

Gabriel nodded. "Michael will get you there safely."

"Can you get him settled?" asked Michael. He waited for Gabriel to nod before handing over Adam's bag to Gabriel and walking away back the way that they came through.

Adam watched, stunned that Michael would leave without saying anything. "Ah... I mean I...." He tried to form something to say, but couldn't think of anything that would not offend either of the priests.

"That's Michael for you. Well, let's get you settled in." Gabriel stood and gestured for Adam to follow him.

They passed through two more cars, these filled with sleeping compartments. While they walked, Gabriel explained about the different train cars: six in total were for the priests, one was the armory, which Adam wasn’t permitted in, one was the dining car, another served as the map room, one as the training room, and two were passenger cars. Gabriel emphasized that the food they received was from the civilian part of the train and served three times a day. To miss a meal was to go hungry until the next one. 

Finally, they stopped in front of one of the compartments. Gabriel opened the door and let Adam enter first, before placing Adam's bag on one of the beds. 

"You'll be sharing with Michael. If you need anything, let either Michael or I know. Raphael isn't the friendliest priest but if we run into trouble, he'll protect you," explained Gabriel. 

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Adam asked as he sat on the bed.

"The Church keeps track of all persons that become blessed, this includes their children if it's later on in life. John Winchester was found to be blessed after having a family and you are the forbidden son sired after he became a priest. All children of priests are watched for potentials, it's been that way since the Order was created." Seeing that Adam was still unsure, Gabriel continued, "Look at it this way: there are twelve priests currently. Twelve people who have the ability to fight against the vampires. Of those twelve, only two were discovered to be blessed after they had children. It's rare to be blessed with the abilities, but those children sired by priests have a slightly higher chance."

"Dean and Sam?" questioned Adam. 

Gabriel shook his head. "As far as we know, they are human, not blessed with the ability. Bobby taught them how to fight vampires, but even they are not as skilled as a trained priest. Dean, Sam and you have been watched and protected since John became a priest. There was always a priest assigned to you. That reminds me, I'm sorry for your loss."

Adam looked at Gabriel with surprise. "You knew my mother?"

Gabriel nodded. "Kate Milligan was a good woman. She understood our need to watch over you." Gabriel walked closer and knelt in front of Adam. "Would you like to pray for her?"

Adam nodded, his vision starting to blur from unshed tears. He watched Gabriel take out a small Bible from the pocket of his coat and hold it up between the two of them. Adam placed a hand on the Bible and closed his eyes.

Gabriel placed a hand on top of his and started to pray for Kate.

They prayed together with Adam reciting the words that Gabriel spoke. The two of them said "Amen" in unison. 

Gabriel stood and put the Bible back into his pocket. "I'll leave you alone then," he said, before leaving the train cart.

Adam sat on the bed, tears sliding down his cheeks. He hadn't grieved for his mother, hadn't allowed himself to until just then. But it wasn't only from his grief that Adam cried; it was also from the lies, the hidden truths that his family hid from him. _Protected? Watched? All because we're sons of a priest?_ thought Adam. He gasped as he stood and threw his bag, enraged. The bag hit the wall and landed on Michael's bed. 

"I hate him!" cried Adam, collapsing on the floor. 

When Kate was alive, Adam was merely Adam Milligan, Kate's son. The world of the priests was separate, a purposeful division enforced by his mother. And it had worked: Adam never met a priest until Michael in the cemetery, after his mother's death. Now he wasn't Adam Milligan, the son of Kate or just Adam. No, he was the _forbidden son_ of John Winchester, a man that Adam never even met. 

Adam pulled himself up onto Michael's bed and hugged his bag. He lay there crying for the loss of his mother, the lie that was his life, and the absent father he never knew. Tears of sadness mixed with those of anger. He cried until he fell asleep, tears still drying on his cheeks.

***

Adam woke up slowly, noting that he now had a blanket covering him and his bag wasn't on the bed. He heard and felt the train moving on the tracks as well as the soft whispering of a prayer. He turned from the wall and saw Michael sitting on the bed reading a black, leather-bound book. 

Adam smiled slightly when Michael looked up from the book at him. He snuggled up in the blanket. "How long have I been sleeping?" he asked softly.

Michael laid the book on the small table between the two beds. "About four hours." 

It was only when Michael stood that Adam saw he was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants. It was a surprise to see Michael without the coat and not dressed up, this casual look wasn’t something that Adam expected from priests. He hoped that Michael didn’t see the surprise on his face or mistake it for something else.

"Would you like something to eat?" Michael offered a hand to Adam.

Adam let himself be pulled up from the bed. He looked down and saw that the blanket seemed handmade, depicting a scene with the Archangel Michael. "I'm sorry," Adam blushed. _Stupid, you fell asleep in his bed._

"It's okay, Adam." Michael put a finger under Adam's chin and raised his face to look him in the eye. "Gabriel said that you prayed together for your mother. I know that you may not believe this, but even priests mourn their lost ones. You deserved a chance to mourn Kate."

“Thank you.” Adam nodded. He saw only honesty and sincerity in Michael's blue eyes. 

“We do not eat with the rest of the passengers. If you wish you can dine with us or I can escort you to the other dining car,” offered Michael. 

“I’ll dine with you. I am traveling with you after all,” answered Adam. 

He followed Michael into the dining car where he had been previously introduced to Gabriel and Raphael. 

The car was empty when they entered. Fresh food was laid out on the long table. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but definitely more than what Adam and Kate ever had. The food in the city was portioned out and never looked as fresh or smelled as good at the food before him.

Michael led Adam to the long table and handed him a plate from the stack sitting on the side. “Take only what you can eat. Some of this may be new to you.”

Adam nodded and looked more closely at the food before deciding on a piece of chicken, meat roll, and rice. He noticed that Michael didn’t take a plate when he led him to one of the tables. As Adam sat down, he realized that he didn’t have any utensils and just as he was about to ask, Michael placed them on the table in front of him.

“Thank you,” said Adam before starting to eat. “You’re not having anything?”

“No. I ate earlier. I felt that you needed the time to sleep,” replied Michael, sitting down across from Adam. “You do not pray?”

Adam froze as he realized the transgression that he committed. His mother and he never prayed before a meal. She wasn’t as religious as others, Adam didn’t even remember ever owning a cross or a Bible growing up. “I....”

“It’s okay. I won’t report you for not following the religion.” Michael placed a hand over Adam’s. “Priests do not pray all the time when we are in the Wasteland.”

“Thank you,” whispered Adam as Michael released his hand. He resumed eating.

“There are a few guidelines to follow if you will be traveling with us,” said Michael. He waited for Adam to nod before continuing, “First, you will have to be trained. You’re not blessed, at least you don’t show the signs for it, however traveling with us is dangerous. You’ll need to be able to use a weapon if we cross any vampires out there. Second, whatever you see or hear while you are with us, you must keep to yourself. You are only traveling with us because you are the son of-”

“Stop,” interrupted Adam. “That can’t be the only reason. Gabriel said that you watch over the children of priests. I’m one of those children and, honestly, if the only reason that you’re helping me is because of a father I never even met, then I can’t.” 

Adam hurriedly stood from the table and started to walk away.

Michael stood and caught Adam’s wrist. “Sit down,” he commanded, forcing Adam back to his chair. He kept his grip on Adam’s wrist as he also sat back down. 

Adam glared at Michael but didn’t try to tug his wrist away, fearing that if the priest got too angry, he would break it or, at least, severely injure it. Adam fumed inside, hating the fact that Michael restrained him and kept mentioning duty. _Screw you and your duty_ , he thought as he tried to calm down enough to listen to what Michael was saying. 

“You’re right. We are assigned to protect the children of priests. Our situation... well, our situation is unique,” said Michael, hesitating. “I’m your protector. When Kate was alive, she forbade you from knowing about your protector. So, we stayed in the shadows watching over you. When I sensed the vampires today, I broke her rules and ours.”

He released Adam’s wrist and gently caressed the bruise before moving to kneel beside Adam’s chair. “I vowed to protect you and I will. If you still want to travel with us, you need to be trained. People in the towns out in the Wasteland barely tolerate priests and when they see you traveling with a group of us, they’ll shun you.”

They were silent for a few minutes after Michael finished speaking. The sound of mental brushing against metal with the occasional loud clank was the only noise in the room. Adam rubbed the bruise on his wrist and mused over what Michael had said. _Protection, being shunned. This wasn’t what his mother would have wanted, Michael himself said as much._

“How long?” he finally asked, quietly.

Michael looked at up at him questioningly. “How long what?”

“How long have you been my protector?”

“4 years,” replied Michael looking away. He stood up and returned to his seat across from Adam.

Adam sighed wearily and looked at Michael. “Do you know who it was before then?”

Michael shook his head. “Such information is not shared between priests.”

“Okay, I’ll train. I don’t want to be a burden and I guess, since I’m going to live with Sam and Dean, I have to know how to use a weapon.”

Michael nodded. “Gabriel will start training you tomorrow. Hand-to-hand, then weapons training.” Adam stiffened and looked unease at the mention of weapons training but Michael still continued speaking. “You need to become familiar with different types of weapons. Gabriel will work with you on finding a weapon that you’ll be comfortable with.”

***

For two days, Adam trained with Gabriel, who was the most patient of the group. He had tried to train with Raphael and ended up with more bruises than actual lessons learned. Michael had refused to train him, and it was only when Gabriel reminded him that Michael's vow included not harming him during training, did Adam understand. 

So that left him with Gabriel, who first started him off with hand-to-hand then moved on to trying out different weapons. By the end, Adam had cuts from different blades, proved that he wasn’t comfortable with a gun, but seemed to do better with throwing knives, a fact that amused Gabriel. 

On the third day, they would arrive at Jericho, a major town on the train route. Jericho used to be the major export/import hub for the Wastelanders (some of whom attempted farming) and Free City. That was before Black Hat lead the vampires to the town and ransacked and killed most of the residents along with three priests. The Jericho of today was quieter, the Free City sent militia to provide security and were still in the process of helping restore Jericho to its former status.

Gabriel had given Adam the day to relax, but Adam knew it was only because the priests were busy preparing to arrive at the town. He’d heard the snippets of the conversation between them, “... Split up... head to Hunter’s Grove... head to Lawrence.... meet up....” None of it made sense to him so he stopped trying to listen in and instead studied the book that Gabriel gave him. It was a deceased priest’s journal that covered his journey through the Wasteland. Gabriel had said Priest Adam established the train routes and was highly regarded in Jericho. 

Adam sighed and glanced out the window. They should arrive in Jericho in an hour or so. _But what happens to me then?_ he wondered as he fingered the page of the journal. _Will Michael still escort me to Dean and Sam and leave me there or will he stay?_

"How do you like the journal?” asked Gabriel, looking out the window.

Adam jumped. He'd been so lost in his thoughts about the closeness that he developed with Michael and reluctant to leave him. Adam didn’t notice when Gabriel came to sit at the table across from him.

He looked down at the journal and smoothed out the crease that he created. “It’s... interesting. A bit weird though.” He found it unsettling to read about a priest that shared his name. It had made him think of the possibility of him being a priest and that wasn’t something that he was comfortable with. Nonetheless, the journal offered insight into the workings of the church and the priests during the war.

Gabriel looked at Adam and tilted his head. “He’s going to travel with you, Adam. He’s not just going to leave you to travel alone. And he's certainly not going to leave you at Hunter's Grove.”

Adam looked up at Gabriel and blushed. “How... I mean.... I wasn’t thinking about that.”

Gabriel nodded and smirked at him. “Right. And I didn’t notice that you tried harder when Michael watched us train. Or the fact that he bandaged you up after your training session with Raphael after challenging and beating him. Or that-”

“Wait. Michael challenged Raphael?” interrupted Adam, laying a hand on Gabriel’s to stop him.

“There were some heated words exchanged. Nothing for you to be concerned about.” Gabriel glanced at the hand on top of his before looking at Adam.

“But why?”

“You’re his charge, Adam. He vowed to protect you even from other priests,” answered Gabriel amused. Footsteps echoed through the train car. Gabriel smirked. “And here comes your crush.”

Adam looked up and blushed again at the sight of Michael walking towards them. As Michael neared, Adam felt a squeeze on his hand. He glanced at Gabriel, who offered a reassuring smile. 

“Gabriel,” hissed Michael. He looked at their hands clasped on the table and tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword that hung at his waist. 

“That’s my cue to go.” Gabriel winked at Adam then stood. 

Michael and Adam watched him leave the train car before Michael sat down in Gabriel’s vacated seat. Adam pulled his hand to his lap and closed the journal. 

Michael glanced at the journal and turned it to read the title. “The Record of Priest Adam. He was a good man. Devout.” He slid it back towards Adam who put it in the leather bag on the floor beside his chair.

“Did you know him?” asked Adam, curious about Michael’s past.

“I’ve only seen him in meetings. We’d prayed together often, but that journal will tell you more than I can about who he was.

Adam nodded.

“Once we reach Jericho, we will need to meet with the mayor. Take this,” Michael pulled out a burgundy satin pouch with a large silver cross stitched on it, “Use it to get a room at the inn. Tell the inn-keeper that you’re traveling with priests and he should give you the rooms reserved for priests.”

Adam took the pouch, noting that it was heavy with coin, and put it in his leather bag.

“Stay there until we come back.” Michael turned and looked out the window. “We’re here.”

The train slowed to a stop at the station where armed guards greeted the operator and opened the doors to the cars. Adam looked out the window as families, men, women and children got off the train and walked away as a large crowd. He glanced at Michael and noticed that he was also looking at the crowd.

“Who are they?” asked Adam. He knew that other people traveled on the train with them, but since joining the priests on their journey, he didn’t have contact with anyone else. 

“Ordinary people. Some visiting families and others trying to find their future out in the Wasteland.”

A door to the car opened and Gabriel shouted that they were ready to go. Adam got up and slung his bag on his shoulder as Michael stood and followed him off the train. When they got out of the station, Michael stopped their group near an inn.

“Raphael, secure the supplies, then you are free to fulfill your duty to the church. Gabriel, you will come with me to meet with the mayor,” instructed Michael, looking at both of them.

Adam watched as Raphael nodded at the three of them and left without a word. He glanced at Gabriel who walked away toward a building that Adam assumed housed the mayor’s office. He looked up at Michael when the other grasped his shoulder. 

“This is the inn. Get rooms for Gabriel and us, and try to stay out of trouble.” He let go of Adam’s shoulder and nudged him forward. 

Adam scowled at him before walking to the inn, feeling Michael's gaze on his back.

The inn looked cluttered when Adam got inside. A group of people stood next to the counter, talking loudly with a man Adam assumed was the inn-keeper. A woman held a small boy tightly in a dark corner. The woman glanced once at Adam before looking back at the group by the inn's counter.

Adam sighed realizing he would have a long wait before even trying to get a room. What was it that Michael said? _Tell the inn-keeper that you are traveling with priests and request the rooms that we have there when we stay in the town._ Adam moved away from the door and went to stand a few feet from the woman against the wall. 

The shouting from the group of people became louder and Adam heard only snippets of the argument with everyone yelling at once. They were arguing about rooms and the charge for rooms and how much the inn-keeper was charging for what rooms he had available. Adam prayed that the rooms reserved for the priests were not occupied. He was startled out of his thoughts with a loud bang. Looking up, he saw that one of the men slammed his fist on the counter and spit at the inn-keeper before approaching the woman in the corner. Adam tensed as he saw the man glance at him with anger in his eyes.

“That bastard is charging more than we have for a room,” the man said angrily. “We’ll see if the refuge has any room. If not, we'll sleep at the station tonight and take the next train tomorrow.”

Adam watched the small boy escape his mother’s grasp and embrace the man’s leg. Adam's heart broke at the thought that the young boy would spend a night outside. He’d never actually spent a night outside in the Wasteland but, from the stories travelers in the city told and Priest Adam’s records, it wasn’t pleasant, even if it was a night in a town.

He glanced over at the people leaving the inn. They had been part of the crowd that argued with the inn-keeper. He opened his bag and took out the pouch that Michael gave him. Looking inside, he realized in dismay that money in the Wasteland was different than of that in the Free City. He glanced up at the family then into the pouch. Hopefully, they would be honest and know what each coin meant better than him.

“Sir, Miss, I... I have money and would like to pay for a room. No child should spend a night outside,” said Adam nervously. He held out the pouch, unknowingly the side with the cross faced away from him. 

The man looked at him before glancing at the pouch and stepped back, grabbing the woman’s arm and tugging her with him. “Get away from us, Priest!” the man spat. “Come, we’ll find another place to spend the night.”

Adam was shocked at the rejection and watched as the couple with the child hurriedly exited the inn. He looked down at the pouch and for the first time felt angry about traveling with priests. 

“People are distrustful of priests here, boy,” said the inn-keeper. He waved Adam closer.

“How do you know I’m not a priest?" Adam asked as he placed the pouch on the counter and watched the man withdraw two coins from it.

“Just are. Always have been, always will be. Best you put that back in your bag before someone takes it,” he moved the pouch closer to Adam who takes it back hurriedly. “You don’t look like a priest, they don’t wear clothing like that. Theirs are the priest clothing: black and heavy. And you got no tattoo on your forehead. You traveling with two priests?”

“Yes, how did you know? Umm... did you take enough to cover the rooms?” replied Adam. He still didn’t understand why people would fear priests. He knew that they were outcast after the war, most people took to ignoring them in the streets of the Free City. Not that he’d actually been near one until a few days ago. 

The inn-keeper nodded. “Priests always travel in pairs out here. I took enough to cover a couple of nights and food. The rooms are upstairs to the left. It’s the last two. You’ll know them when you get up there.” He turned away and took out a large book that Adam assumed was a ledger for the inn from the numeric notations on the pages.

“Thank you,” said Adam. He walked away from the counter and up the wooden stairs that creaked. The man had been right when he said that Adam would know which rooms belonged to the priests. As Adam neared the end of the hall, he saw large crosses that adorned two doors. Adam glanced back and realized that these two rooms were furthest away from the stairs and far removed from the others. Adam walked into the first room and looked around. A large cross hung on the wall between the two beds. A table with two chairs sat near the window. It had only the essentials, but looked comfortable enough for someone traveling through the Wasteland. 

Placing his bag on one of the beds, he left the pouch on the table and sat down to continue reading his book while waiting for Gabriel and Michael to be done with their meeting.

***

_Adam moaned as Michael kissed him while caressing his back. “Michael,” Adam whispered leaning out of the kiss. His hands tangled in Michael’s hair forcing the other down to his neck._

_Then they were on the bed, naked and rocking against each other. The silk sheets felt warm against Adam’s back. His hands grasped the sheets as Michael trailed kisses down his chest. He moaned when Michael reached down and squeezed his cock before taking it into his mouth._

_“I’ll stay in Jericho while you travel on to Lawrence,” Adam heard Gabriel say. That wasn’t right. It was just him and Michael. The sound of the door opening caused Adam to snap up...._

Adam breathed deeply as Michael and Gabriel entered the room. He had fallen asleep at the table. He looked down and pressed a hand against his cock, hoping it would go down quickly. His undershirt clung to him with sweat, and he was grateful that the jacket and shirt covered it. 

He blushed and felt his face heat up when Gabriel looked at him with a knowing smirk. Adam was grateful that Michael didn’t look at him and instead continued to the other bed in the room. 

Michael was placing his weapons on the nightstand while Gabriel sat on the bed that Adam claimed. Gabriel gestured to Michael, which caused Adam to blush even more and look to his lap. 

Adam glanced down at the book and bookmarked his place before closing it. He had finally calmed his breathing; remembering the fear he felt during the vampire attack from the cemetery made his erection go down.

“Sleep well?” joked Gabriel, stretching back on the bed. He laughed as he moved Adam’s bag to the floor before flopping backwards.

“I wanted to wait for you,” said Adam. He hoped that Gabriel would not say anything about his state. He looked at Michael who still had his back turned to him.

Gabriel laughed. “Right. That makes sense. Did you eat yet? It’s time for dinner.”

Adam’s eyes widened and he glanced out the window. Gabriel had been right. The sun was already starting to set. Had he really spent most of the time reading? And when did he manage to fall asleep? The last thing he remembered was reading about the vampire attack on Jericho not resting his head and having a sex dream about a priest.

“Gabriel, ask the inn-keeper for some food from the kitchens - bread, cheese, anything that he has leftover from dinner,” said Michael. He turned around and glanced from Gabriel to Adam. “And bring water.”

“Be right back then. I would say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, but I’ve done most of those things,” said Gabriel laughing as he climbed off the bed and exited the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

“How was the meeting?” Adam hoped that it wasn’t too forward to ask.

Michael continued to stare at him, not saying anything. He walked to Adam and placed the back of hand against Adam’s forehead. “No fever.”

Adam flushed as he swatted Michael’s hand away. “I’m not sick, just had a... dream.” _More like an erotic dream about you_ , thought Adam. He hoped that his face wouldn’t be red by the time Gabriel came back. He didn’t know if he could take any more teasing about his crush.

Michael nodded and sat in the chair across from Adam.

“You’re avoiding the question. Was it that bad?” Adam ventured.

“He wants one of us to remain at Jericho to oversee the distribution of supplies. That will put us behind a day if we continue to travel together. Gabriel and I agreed that Gabriel will remain here and you and I will travel on to Lawrence.”

“What about Raphael?”

“Raphael has his own duty to complete. May God watch over him.” Michael made the sign of the cross.

“God watch over him.” Adam repeated Michael and bent his head for a few seconds, then looked up at Michael. 

He fiddled with the edge of his shirt cuff as they sat there in silence. Adam was uncomfortable from dreaming about Michael only to be awakened by him, and Michael... well, Adam reasoned that Michael was deep in thought.

It was another few minutes before Gabriel came back, slamming the door open to announce his presence. 

“And here I thought that you would be doing something you shouldn’t be,” he said, winking at Adam. He placed large tray piled with food in the middle of the table after Adam cleared it.

Before Gabriel walked back out, he flipped a light switch that lit up the room. He smirked at Adam’s surprised look then exited the room and returned with a large washing bowl filled with warm water and placed it on a stand near the door. “Wash your hands, Adam, there’s more than just vampires out here that can kill you,” he said as he dipped his hands in and rinsed them. He dried them with a cloth that he pulled out from one of his pockets.

Adam stood and moved to wash his hands. He jumped when he felt Michael’s hand on his back. 

“Water is valuable out here. It can mean the difference between life and death,” whispered Michael. 

Adam closed his eyes as he felt his face heat up again. He splashed some water on his face and hoped that it would pass before he turned around. He saw a cloth out of the corner of his eye and took it from Michael with a quiet thanks. After wiping his hands and face, he put the cloth near the bowl and returned to the table. Picking up an apple, a piece of cheese and bread he started to eat.

Gabriel leaned in close to Adam and whispered, “If you don’t want him to find out, I would stop blushing.”

Adam scowled at Gabriel and continued to eat. Michael joined them a couple of minutes later. He carried a chair over from the other room. Adam noticed that only Michael prayed before eating. He looked questioningly at Gabriel who shrugged. The rest of the meal was silent as the three men ate.

After they were done, Michael volunteered to take the tray back to the kitchen. Adam noticed that he gave a look to Gabriel before leaving the room.

“Adam.” Gabriel placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder. 

Adam didn’t even notice when he had moved, intent on not embarrassing himself in front of Michael. He looked up at Gabriel who stood over him.

“Something happened today, didn’t it?” Gabriel squeezed his shoulder gently.

“How did you know?” Adam looked at the table.

“The pouch with the coin was on the table, as far away from you as possible. I assume this has something to do with getting our rooms.”

“A family rejected my offer to pay for their room when they saw the cross on the pouch. Why do people hate the priests out here? In the city, we just ignore them. I mean....”

“Adam,” said Gabriel quietly. He kneeled near Adam. “You said it yourself when we were on the train: priests are trouble. We fight the very things that want to kill us. We both actively seek them out and lure them to us. Not to mention some know what it’s like to have a child taken from them for being blessed.”

Before Adam could reply, Gabriel shushed him. “Adam, you’re traveling with priests. People will assume that you are one as well. Now I want to give you something.” He squeezed Adam’s hand gently before standing up and reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a small black pouch and a sheathed throwing knife. Placing them on the table, he said, “These belonged to your father, Priest John.”

Adam nervously opened the pouch. Inside was a small wooden cross with _Winchester_ carved in the cross beam. Adam grasped the cross and traced over the letters, they felt as if someone had carved them into the wood. He felt the soft black leather cord, a knot binding it to make sure that the cross didn’t fall from the pouch.

“He carved that himself. I asked him once, why he chose to put 'Winchester' on it instead of 'John', and he said it was to remind him of where he came from,” explained Gabriel. He took the cross from Adam and untied the knot before putting it around Adam’s neck and tying it again. 

“Did he have any mementos of my mother?” asked Adam, touching the cross. He wasn’t a Winchester but this at least proved that he had a father. That his father had existed at some point.

“No,” replied Gabriel. “He visited you though, whenever he could.”

“But... my mom....”

“Visited isn’t the right word. More like looked in on you whenever he could. Your guardians would always report to him. 'He took his first step today, at 6 months old'. 'He spoke his first word today, 12 months old'. Those kind of things, important things that a parent wouldn’t want to miss. Nothing you did ever escaped his notice. You may not have been a Winchester, but John loved you just the same.” Gabriel took the knife from the table and gave it to Adam.

Adam looked at the sheath, brown leather with the sign of the cross on it. A standard sheath that all priests had. Inside, the throwing knife was different. He pulled out the knife and saw the clean, sharp black steel. Adam turned the knife and discovered writing on the blade. “ _Quis ut deus_ ,” read Adam. _Who is like God?_ The very same words that Michael had said when Adam first asked for his name. 

“Why this phrase?” asked Adam looking from the knife to Gabriel. 

“It was one of his favorite quotes. He believed that no man should be God or act like one. Michael was raised honoring that quote, John took it further and interpreted it in his own way.” Gabriel ruffled Adam’s hair. “Cheer up, Adam. Michael would think that I did something to you.”

Adam laughed sharply and sheathed the knife. He stood up and hugged Gabriel tightly. “Thank you, for everything.”

Gabriel returned the hug and pulled away after a few seconds. “We wouldn’t want Michael to walk in and get the wrong idea.”

Adam scowled at Gabriel before turning around and moving to put the knife in his bag. 

Gabriel laughed. “Well, you have a long day tomorrow. I suggest you rest up. Michael usually gets up at dawn when traveling the Wasteland.” He waved farewell before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Adam sighed and started to take off his clothes. He folded his jacket and shirt, and placed them on the chair. He stuffed his undershirt, which had been soaked through at the bottom of his bag and started to unbutton his pants when he heard the door open and close. He turned around and saw Michael gazing at him.

“Michael,” breathed Adam. He stopped unbuttoning his pants and instead sat on the bed and waited for Michael to start undressing for bed.

“I’m sorry,” said Michael. “If you want privacy....”

“No!” Adam shouted. “I mean, it’s fine. We’ll be traveling together for a few days now and we’ll be traveling with each other for much longer, so it’s really not an issue.” He blushed at his lie. It may not have been an issue when he first met Michael, but getting to know him, developing a crush on him and that dream... so much for not an issue.

Michael walked to his own bed and started to also get undressed.

Adam heard the rustling of clothing being taken off and he turned around hoping to peek at Michael. Just to satisfy himself, to get him through for when Michael discovers his crush and decides to abandon him, son of a priest or not. Adam gasped quietly as he saw Michael’s back, there were a few scars but Adam thought it was perfect. It’s probably smooth, like silk, he thought, remembering his dream. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of Michael naked in his dream. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before turning back around and trying to take off his pants while still on the bed. He had managed it without falling down or looking like an idiot in front of Michael and quickly slid under the covers. He shivered in the cold bed as he finally realized that the temperature in the room was much colder now that he was only in his underwear.

“You’re cold,” said Michael. He was standing near his own bed watching Adam shiver under the covers.

“Is it always this cold in the Wasteland?” asked Adam. He pulled the covers tighter around him. Even that didn’t help stop the shivering.

“It gets much colder out there,” replied Michael. He pulled the blankets off his bed and walked over to Adam’s. Placing the blankets on top of Adam and tucking in one side, Michael said, “I’ve forgotten that you would not be used to the weather here as we are. Move over, we’ll sleep together. You’ll be much warmer that way.”

Adam blushed and lifted one of the covers before turning his back to Michael. He felt Michael slide in behind him. A warm arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to Michael’s chest. Michael’s breathing lulled Adam to sleep. _Please don’t let me have another dream_ , thought Adam before he fell asleep.

Unknown to Adam, Michael waited until Adam was asleep before leaning forward and caressing his neck. “I love you, Adam Milligan,” he whispered, kissing the back of Adam’s neck. He hugged Adam tighter and fell asleep.

***

Gabriel had been right when he said that Michael liked to rise early. 

The morning after arriving at Jericho, Adam and Michael left at dawn for Lawrence. Michael had told him that it would take three days to reach Lawrence and, from there, Hunter’s Grove was only hours away. 

John Winchester was originally from Lawrence. He’d lived with his wife, Mary, and his two sons, Dean and Sam before a vampire attack caused him to discover that he was blessed. A discovery that cost him his family.

More than once Adam wondered why they didn’t take bikes to Lawrence. When they were on the train, Gabriel spoke of how much faster bikes were and how priests used them to travel from town to town in the Wasteland. Michael didn’t explain why they didn’t take bikes, only stating that by walking to Lawrence was he able to find out more about the vampire movements in that area. 

The first two days in the Wasteland had been quiet. They took refuge in abandoned houses and ruins along the way, sharing a sleeping bag for body heat at night. They didn’t find any evidence of vampires at the ruins, nor experienced any vampire attack. 

On the third day, they were almost to Lawrence when Michael heard the familiar growls of vampires.

They had decided to travel through the night in hopes of reaching Lawrence quicker and now it looked to be a bad decision.

Michael stood near Adam, his sword grasped tightly in his hand. He looked out in the distance and saw an abandoned train station some feet away. “When I tell you to run, run to that station. Bar the doors once you’re in and get to a safe place. The operator’s office will be the safest,” whispered Michael harshly. He watched at the vampires slunk towards them, their tongues wagging in the air as if already tasting them and their fear.

Adam grasped Michael’s hand. “I’m not leaving without you. We’ll both run.”

“No, Adam. I’ll distract them, you run. Remember what Gabriel taught you.” He shrugged off Adam’s grasp and charged forward at the four vampires coming towards them. Flinging his throwing knives, he managed to hit two of the vampires before slicing clean through the third. He turned to the fourth and dodged as it leaped at him, its claws extended.

“Run, Adam!” shouted Michael as he swung his sword at the vampire.

Adam froze as he watched Michael battle. He looked fierce, even more so now than he did at the cemetery. He snapped out of his daze when he heard Michael’s shout, dropping his bag in his sprint to the station. He gasped as he heard another roar in the air and the sound of a vampire charging after him. 

Getting to the station and opening the door quickly, he slammed it shut as the vampire leaped at him. The vampire slammed into the door and Adam was thrown against the wall from the impact. He breathed heavily as he scrambled quickly to the operator’s room before the vampire could get in. He moaned from the pain in back as he followed the faded directions on the walls.

A loud shriek raised the hair on his neck when he finally reached the room. Adam tugged on the door knob while whispering frantically, “Please open. Open. Open!” so that he can get inside. He glanced behind him and saw a vampire slowly moving down the corridor toward him. It was in no hurry to get to him. _Probably because it knows that it’s faster than me_ , he thought while struggling with the door. It looked the same as the other vampires he had seen, large with gray skin and moved on all fours as if crawling on the ground. He gripped with one hand for the knife at his waist and took it from its sheath. He was not up to par with the priests, but even he knew to wait for an opening before attacking. 

He jiggled the doorknob with one hand and with the other held the throwing knife, ready to fling it at the creature coming toward him. He gasped as the vampire leaped onto the wall. His grip on the knife loosened for a second before he grasped it tighter. Adam took a deep breath and remembered Gabriel’s words - _visualize where you want it to land, then throw it_. After he exhaled, he flung the knife at the vampire and felt the door finally give way. 

Not even looking to see if he had managed to hit the vampire, Adam hurried inside and closed the door, forcefully sliding the rusting bolts in place to shut it. He stepped away, looking at it and anticipating loud thud and breaking of the door when the vampire slammed against it. His breathing was quick and he felt his heart race as he leaned against a desk opposite of the door. He surveyed the room quickly and dismally discovered that the door was the only way in and out of the room. _This must be what Michael talked about as being safe_ , he thought as he felt pain return now stronger and more intense. He moaned and hunched down on the floor as he tried to breathe through the pain. 

As Adam touched his right side where the pain originated, he gasped and quickly pulled his hand back. He cried out when he saw red. He crawled away from the door toward an blank wall. 

He probably would have questioned why the wall seemed devoid of any furniture but, for now, his mind was on the pain. As he leaned against the wall, he realized that there was silence. No vampire was banging against the door to kill him. He let out a hysterical laugh before fainting.

A few minutes after Adam collapsed, a part of the blank wall opened by sliding in and upward to reveal Michael holding his sword in one hand, Adam’s leather bag in the other. 

Michael looked around the room and gasped when he spotted Adam. He put his sword and the bag down as he knelt near Adam and turned him around. Seeing the blood on Adam’s chest, Michael quickly pulled up Adam’s sweater and shirt. Michael pulled off his gloves and took out a container of water. He splashed some of the water on his hands, rubbed them, then dried them with a clean cloth. 

“It will be okay. It’s just a scratch,” whispered Michael, trying to comfort him. He gently touched Adam’s face. “You’ll be fine.”

Michael took out a small vial and prayed that Adam didn’t feel what he was about to do. He wet another cloth with the rest of the water and rummaged in Adam’s bag. He placed Adam's water container by his knees. “This may hurt but I need to clean the wound,” said Michael before he gently wiped the scratch with the wet cloth.

Adam groaned in pain, still unconscious.

Michael caressed Adam’s face after he wiped the cut clean. He opened the vial and poured some of the ointment on his fingers, gently spreading it over the wound. He knew that it was working against the poison of the vampires when Adam shouted in pain, twisting his body away from Michael’s hand. 

Michael gathered him in his arms and held him tightly as he continued to spread it over the rest of the scratch. After he completely spread the ointment over the entire scratch, he looked over Adam to see if he had sustained any more injuries. Finding none, Michael took one of his shirts and ripped off a piece. He used the strip of cloth to bandage Adam’s chest and placed Adam gently on the floor, taking the blanket from Adam’s bag. It was thin, but warm enough to survive a night in the Wasteland. Michael leaned against the wall with Adam cradled in his arms and spread the blanket over the two of them.

The vampires had been dealt with and, at least for now, they were safe. Michael touched the hilt of his sword quickly, letting himself memorize its place, and rested his head against the wall. 

Before he drifted off, he heard Adam whisper, “Love you.” Michael stiffened and, instead of going to sleep, he spent most of the night plagued by his own thoughts. 

***

The next morning, Michael awoke before Adam and gently placed Adam on the floor. Stretching his legs, he took the nearby container of water and took a couple of sips, opting to save the rest for Adam. He heard a moan and saw that Adam had opened his eyes.

“The vampire?” Adam winced as he tried to sit up. He felt sore but no longer in pain as he had been last night. He hesitantly touched his chest and felt the bandage. 

Michael helped Adam sit up against the wall. “It’s dead,” he said, checking over Adam’s wound. He undid the bandage and saw that it was still red, but no longer bleeding. “The ointment helped to counter the poison. It will likely scar though.”

“But how?” asked Adam. 

He could have sworn that he didn’t get close enough to a vampire for it to scratch him. And poison? Vampires had poison? Gabriel never covered that when they trained. Then again, they didn’t train for Adam to be up close when fighting one of them. Adam mentally retraced what happened yesterday- Michael told him to run... he ran... a vampire chased him... another vampire in the corridor and then he remembered it clear as day. The vampire jumping off the wall before leaping at him. How he managed to get the door to open, but not before it scratched him. Throwing the knife. He heard it rear back, shrieking in pain, and then he was inside the room, safe. 

“Why didn’t I remember before? I remember two different versions of it,” asked Adam, distressed. 

“Shh... calm down. That’s part of the poison’s effects. It messes with your memories, your mind. It’s one of the ways that they can turn humans to worship them. The ointment countered the poison so you will recover. All that will be left is a scar,” assured Michael. “Not to mention that you were high on adrenalin. Your first real battle with vampires.” He ran a hand through Adam’s hair. “We can rest here for a few hours before continuing to Lawrence.”

“How far away is it?” asked Adam. With the help of Michael he managed to stand up. He shrugged off his jacket and let Michael help him out of his sweater and shirt. He blushed as he stood half naked. He still felt Michael’s fingers touch his skin when he helped take off his tops. 

Michael kneeled and took out a clean long sleeved shirt from Adam’s bag, deliberately ignoring the small jar that was revealed when he took out the shirt. He stood and handed Adam the shirt so that he could redo the bandage. “Not far. A couple of miles. Once we get to Lawrence, we can get you clean bandages,” said Michael. He took the shirt from Adam and instructed him to raise his hands slightly. Gently, he managed to get the shirt on. 

“We should go then. I’ll be fine as long as we move slowly. My ribs are sore from last night.”

Michael nodded and took out Adam’s cross from under his shirt, let it settle on top. He touched the cross and said, “Winchester. It looks good on you.” He then moved his hands down to the top of Adam’s pants to tuck in his shirt.

Adam grasped Michael’s hands when they moved to undo his belt and pants. “I’ll do that,” he whispered, looking down. When Michael stepped away, Adam released his hands and tucked in his shirt. He was torn between wanting Michael to notice how he affected him and fear of him noticing. He allowed Michael to help him put his jacket on and zip it up.

Once Adam was dressed, Michael placed his sword in its sheath across his bag, then swung Adam’s bag over his shoulder. “Are you ready?”

Adam nodded, they unbolted the door, and together they walked slowly out of the room. 

“My knife!” Adam exclaimed when he saw the body of the vampire in the corridor.

Michael pulled the knife from where it hung around his waist. “Here,” Michael offered. 

Adam placed it back in its sheath. “Thank you.” Adam smiled at Michael who smiled in return.

Together the two men exited the station, not seeing the lone figure clad in black that watched them from a distance. 

***

They arrived at Lawrence an hour later, meeting Bobby Singer who greeted them at the entrance.

“I expected you yesterday,” said Bobby in his gruff voice. He looked from Michael to Adam. “Adam Milligan, it’s good to meet you, boy.” He walked forward and embraced Adam, to his shock.

“Thank you, Sir.” Adam looked at Michael questioningly. He hesitantly returned the hug.

“Haven’t been a sir in a long time. You can call me 'Bobby'.” Bobby released Adam and took a step back to look at him. “You look just like Kate. Got a hint of John in you though.”

“You knew my mom?” His mom never talked about knowing Bobby. As far as he knew, she never traveled out to the Wasteland. 

“You didn’t tell him?” demanded Bobby, looking at Michael who didn’t say anything in return. “Damn priests never say shit. I met your mom before I became mayor of this,” he extended his arms in emphasis. “Come, we’ll get some food in you and a nice warm bed for tonight.”

“He needs medical attention,” said Michael as Bobby wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulder and started to lead him to his house.

“Jody will look at him,” replied Bobby, turning back to glare at Michael.

Jody was a middle-aged woman who worked as both the sheriff of Lawrence and medic. She explained to Adam that she could handle the everyday injuries but anything too complicated, Castiel took care of. 

Adam ended up spending most of the day with her, getting a tour of Lawrence and discussing his half brothers while Michael talked with Bobby. Jody was more than willing to tell Adam about his family and only left him at sun down in the sheriff’s office across from Bobby’s house.

Adam watched Jody leave as he sat near the window. He looked out across the street and saw that a light was on in one of the rooms upstairs, two shadows standing there. They’re still talking, thought Adam. He grabbed his jacket and put it on before walking out of Jody’s place. After everything that Jody told him, he needed to think. 

“A walk, a walk will clear my head,” he whispered as he exited the office and shut the door behind him. 

He was on the other side of the town, when he heard an explosion and turned around to see flames and smoke coming from one of the buildings. He ran forward ignoring the dull pain of his injury. As he got closer, he stopped when he realized that the flames engulfed the sheriff’s office. Adam screamed as he started to run, but was stopped by a hand around his waist.

“Stop! There’s no one in there,” hissed Michael. He gripped Adam tighter.

“But Jody....” started Adam. He tried to get out of Michael’s embrace. “JODY!” he screamed.

Michael spun him around. “Stop. She’s safe, I promise.” His grip turned into a hug as Adam cried out in relief.

Michael nodded at Bobby and Jody who were among the group of people helping to stop the fire. He escorted Adam into Bobby’s house and upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. 

When they were inside the room, Adam turned and hugged Michael tightly. “I’d thought that it was Bobby’s house. And you....” Adam cried, gripping Michael’s coat tightly. 

“I had thought I lost you. Jody said that she left you there,” whispered Michael. He hugged Adam tightly and leaned down to take in his scent. 

Adam released him from the hug and instead wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders and leaned up to kiss him. He moaned when Michael took control of the kiss and lifted him up. Adam hooked his legs around Michael's waist to hold on while Michael moved them to the bed.

Michael gently laid Adam on the bed, breaking the kiss only to take the jacket off of Adam. He had difficulty with Adam urging him to undress at the same time. The desperation behind Adam’s actions made Michael smile. Finally, Michael sat up, removing his coat and long-sleeved shirt, tossing them in the general direction of the couch. He licked his lips, the sweet honey taste that he now associated with Adam still clinging to them and watched as Adam shrugged off shirt. 

Michael leaned down and captured Adam's lips in a bruising kiss before starting a trail of kisses down his chest. He lifted Adam’s cross and placed a few kisses on his collarbone before leaning in to Adam’s neck and alternated between gently sucking and kissing a spot there. When he was satisfied at the mark, he kissed down to the bandage. Michael gently traced the edges and kissed the center of it before continuing further.

Adam leaned up into Michael's mouth and moaned loudly. His hands tangled in Michael's hair, urging him to go lower. The love and care he felt behind Michael’s caresses and kisses made him feel elated. Finally, he knew that Michael felt the same way. _He has to_ , thought Adam, suddenly filled with doubt. He shook his head and concentrated on what Michael was doing instead. 

When Michael got to the edge of Adam's pants, he glanced up at Adam who leaned back against the pillow and arched up. Michael smiled softly before unzipping Adam’s pants and taking them off along with his underwear. He licked his lips again before leaning down and taking Adam's cock in his mouth. 

"Michael!" Adam screamed arching up, his hands now clutching the old cotton blanket underneath him. He moaned and writhed on the bed as Michael continued to suck and lick his cock. Feeling that he was close, Adam gasped, "I'm... Michael, please." For the first time in his life, Adam begged. His entire body felt sensitive, the blanket underneath him felt itchy, and the marks that Michael made felt wet. 

Michael pulled back, looking at Adam's cock now hard, flushed and leaking. He leaned up and pulled Adam into a kiss while his hand gripped Adam's cock, staving off his orgasm. 

"Please," mouthed Adam wrapping his arms around Michael. He wanted to come, but he also didn’t want Michael to leave him, like he feared he would deep down. He tried to arch up into Michael's grip, anything to be allowed to come.

Michael kissed him again, tucked his face into Adam’s neck and alternating between sucking and kissing the spot right between the neck and the shoulder. "Do you want to come like this?" He stroked Adam's cock before gripping it to prevent Adam from coming. "Or with me inside you, filling you up?"

"Inside me," gasped Adam. He mentally cried out as he thought of Michael inside him. He pulled Michael down for a kiss, intertwining his tongue with Michael's and not letting the other move away until he had his fill. "Please, Michael."

Michael nodded, his own cock straining against the zipper of his pants. He sat up and, as Adam moaned at the loss, Michael stroked his chest. "Sh... I'm not going anywhere. Just need to take off my pants and get some oil."

"In my bag," said Adam. He watched as Michael removed the last of his clothes, then leaned to the edge of the bed for the oil in Adam's bag. 

Michael glanced at Adam before opening the small jar. Adam looked at him with longing and love but there was also a slight hint of doubt in his eyes. The marks that Michael left and his bandage were the only things that marred his pale, virgin body. Michael urged Adam to turn over before laying next to him, leaning close. "I'm going to go slow. Let me know if it becomes too much." He rubbed one oiled finger against Adam's hole before pushing it in slowly.

Adam hissed and gripped the blanket underneath him tightly.

"Shh, you have to relax Adam," whispered Michael. His other hand came around Adam to grasp and stroke Adam while Michael waited for him to adjust, thrusting in and out a few times before sliding in a second finger. He felt Adam start to push back against him before he used three.

"I need more," gasped Adam. He thrust back against the fingers then forward into the grip that Michael had on his cock. He writhed in pleasure at the sensation of being filled and urged Michael to get on with it.

Michael kissed the back of Adam's neck. Withdrawing his fingers, he dipped them into the jar and oiled his own cock. 

Adam felt Michael near his entrance and winced slightly when Michael started to slide into him. 

“Relax, Adam. You have to relax to let me in,” he heard Michael say, and the hand on his cock started to stroke him again. Adam released the breath that he was holding and relaxed his shoulders. He closed his eyes as he moaned from the pain of Michael entering him fully.

Michael moaned as Adam tightened around him, and he waited for Adam to adjust. It was only when Adam started to move against him that Michael pulled out, thrusting back in, slowly at first then faster with Adam's urgings. 

Adam felt tears in his eyes as he felt the concern behind Michael’s touches. Finally, his dream was coming true. Adam was sure that Michael shared his feelings, why else would he take such care with Adam? No, this wasn’t just sex. They were making love, at least Adam hoped desperately that was the case. The doubts he felt before came back and he closed his eyes. _No, Michael loves me_ , he reassured himself. Why else would he make love to Adam? 

"Michael," shouted Adam, arching into Michael with his release. He felt Michael thrust in a few more times before coming inside him, moaning Adam's name. Michael collapsed, crushing Adam into the wet spot Adam had created. 

Michael slid out and laid beside him, pulling Adam to his chest with a kiss. "Are you okay?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Hmm...." Adam snuggled in closer.

Michael smiled and laid there until his breathing calmed. He looked at Adam, who was already sleeping, tucked into his chest. Michael gently readjusted Adam into the pillows before standing up and walking to the bathroom for a wet towel. Cleaning himself, he brought another towel and wiped Adam clean, causing the other to wrinkle his brow in discomfort. Michael's cock twitched as he cleaned away the come on Adam's thighs. Throwing the towel on the chair, he leaned down and picked up Adam, laying him in the room's other bed where Adam snuggled into the cool covers before Michael climbed in next to him. 

“I love you,” he said as he pulled up the blanket, Adam snuggled next to him again. It didn't take long for Michael to fall asleep.

***

Adam woke up alone the next morning. He glanced to the right and saw the blanket folded, the bed made up as if last night never happened. He pulled the blanket closer around him and sat up slowly. 

The bedroom door opened and Michael walked in. He set down his sword on the chair nearby then closed and locked the door. He set a brown paper bag on the table and proceeded to take food and drinks out.

Just when Adam was about to speak, Michael looked at him and said, "Good, you're up. Jody made us breakfast. Eat and shower, then we meet up with Gabriel before traveling to Hunter's Grove."

Adam felt his heart break. "Are you just going to forget last night?" Adam asked angrily. _Did it really mean nothing to him?_

Michael's expression went blank. "What happened last night was a mistake. It should have never happened. You would do well to forget all about it."

"And if I don't want to? What if I'm...." _in love with you_ , Adam finished in his mind. 

Michael stared at Adam. "You can do as you like, but there will be no repeat of it."

Adam gasped and pulled his knees up to his chest. _So, it meant nothing_ , thought Adam bitterly. He had hoped that they would be able to have a relationship, that last night meant something to Michael. He heard Michael cross the floor and felt the bed dip when Michael sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry. If..." Michael sighed, "It is against our code to have relationships, Adam."

"Then why?" Adam asked, still not looking at him.

"It was a mistake."

"Stop calling it a mistake. You took my virginity last night. Don't you feel anything?" Adam questioned. He finally looked up at Michael and saw a guarded expression.

Michael stood and walked to the table. "Gabriel is coming in a few hours. For both our sakes, I ask that you don't mention this to him or anyone else. I'll still travel with you to your brothers', but, if you wish, you can travel with Gabriel instead of me," Michael said before taking his sword and walking out of the room.

Adam watched as Michael shut the door shut behind him. _Great going, Adam. Now what are you going to do?_ thought Adam as he sat on the old wooden bed. 

It was only heartbreak when you fall in love with a Priest, his mom's relationship with one should have been evidence enough for him. 

Adam didn’t know how long he sat there on the bed, grieving over a relationship that he didn’t even have a chance to experience. He reasoned it must have been a while since Gabriel walked into the room and stopped and stared in shock at Adam.

“What did he do?” demanded Gabriel. He quickly took off his coat and laid his weapons on the desk. He briskly walked to Adam and embraced him.

Adam buried his head in Gabriel’s chest, seeking comfort. 

“What did he do?” repeated Gabriel, his tone more gentle this time. He rubbed Adam’s back.

“Nothing. How can he feel nothing?” answered Adam in a harsh tone.

“Who said that he feels nothing? Michael is in love with you, has been for years.” He moved Adam back and looked at him. 

Adam shook his head in disbelief. “No, he said that it meant nothing and then there were vampires and....”

“Vampire attack?”

Adam pointed to his bandage. 

“Well, at least you’re still alive,” said Gabriel trying to cheer him up. “He does love you though, Adam. Has for years. Our Order though... it’s not for lovers. Priests can’t have love. It only ends in heartbreak.”

“He said that it wasn’t allowed.” Adam moved away from Gabriel and leaned against the headboard.

“It’s not, technically. It’s not actually written that it’s not allowed unless you count the no sodomy part in the Bible. But the Church mostly turns a blind eye to such transgressions, as long as they aren’t too public, of course. Our main concern has, and always will be, the security of the people; all people.”

“How do you know that he loves me?” Adam was hesitant to ask this, but a part of him had to know. Had to reassure himself, at least from another source, that Michael felt something last night, that he didn’t imagine the love in Michael’s actions.

“Protectors for the children of priests are changed every year and a half. They would be replaced by another, someone completely new and without knowledge of the child. Michael has been watching you for four years. He refused to leave you to another who didn’t know or understand you.” Gabriel stood from the bed and picked up his coat and weapons. He turned back to Adam at the door. “Why don’t you wash up and get dressed? Eat some of that delicious food I see there and come downstairs. We’ll figure something out about Michael.” He smiled and left Adam to his thoughts.

***

From Lawrence to Hunter’s Grove, a plot of land, where Dean and Sam built their home was approximately two hours. Adam was grateful for Gabriel’s company, it provided a reprieve from wanting to yell at Michael and demand that he explain himself. No, instead he had to put up with Gabriel talking about the love between another priest and a child of a priest from years ago and dropping blatant hints about how the two felt about each other.

Adam didn’t think he was ever so grateful when they finally reached Hunter’s Grove and he saw Sam and Dean for the first time. The two were not what he expected. 

Sam was a tall muscular man with shaggy hair, wearing jeans, a brown shirt and hooded sweater. On the other hand, Dean was shorter, but just as muscular and was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. A man was standing near Dean. He had one hand clasped in Dean’s and was dressed as a... priest.

“A priest?” voiced Adam, stopping before they reached the group welcoming them.

“Castiel. He’s stationed here to monitor vampire activity in the area,” explained Gabriel. He wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulder and walked with him. Glancing at Michael, he smirked at Michael’s jealous glare.

A few minutes later, the three of them had reached the house. Adam shifted from one foot to another before Sam stepped forward and hugged him. Hugging Sam back, Adam looked at Dean, who smiled in return.

“It’s good to meet you, Adam. Come inside, you must be hungry,” said Sam. He glanced and nodded at the two priests with Adam before leading him into the house.

“Sammy, it’s my house! You can’t just invite people in like that,” shouted Dean. He looked at Gabriel and Michael. “It’s good to see you both. Cas just made lunch, his famous rice and chicken recipe.” Dean smiled at Castiel before letting go of his hand and walking inside.

Castiel waited until Dean closed the front door. “There have been sightings. Coordinated vampire attacks, fires. He’s here,” he said, gravely. Michael and Gabriel glanced at each other and tensed up before nodding to Castiel. He let Gabriel and Michael enter the house before following and locking the door behind him firmly.

***

Sam lead them to the kitchen where he sat Adam down on one of the chairs around the table and served rice with chicken. “This is Cas’s specialty. Dean can’t really cook, so Cas ends up doing most of the cooking.” Sam placed the plate and a fork in front of Adam and took a seat across from him. 

Adam nodded, still nervous. He started to eat when Sam smiled encouragingly. “How long have you known him?” He was curious about his half brothers and the priest living with them.

“Years. Five, at least. Dean can give you an exact date,” replied Sam. He glanced up at the kitchen doorway as the rest of the group walked in. 

They each grabbed a plate with food and sat down at the table to eat. It was silent for a few minutes as everyone ate.

Adam glanced around and noticed the looks passed between Gabriel and Sam, the disapproval and sadness in Castiel’s eyes as he glanced between Adam and Michael and finally the clasped hands of Dean and Castiel, now in plain sight.

“It's been a long time," said Adam. He wanted to know more about Dean and Castiel’s relationship. How did they make it work? Were they together still? Was it just close friendship or something more?

“It has,” replied Dean. “You've grown. At least you're not as tall as Sammy.” 

“Dean,” scolded Sam. He looked at Adam. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters. We can get to know each other now.” Then he glanced at Gabriel and Michael. "So, when will you be leaving?"

With that last sentence, Adam finally realized the truth. He felt nauseous, angry and sad. Just when he thought his heart was fully broken, it finally shattered to pieces. He stood up. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well. Do you mind if I... I just need some fresh air,” he whispered, glancing from Sam to Dean. The two nodded in response but it was Castiel who stood up and guided Adam to the front door. 

Castiel grasped Adam’s hand as he opened the door. “I understand how you must feel. It was overwhelming for me at first. Walking helps me to clear my head. Just know that we’re here for you now.”

Adam nodded and walked outside. He turned around when Castiel called out, “Make sure that you don’t walk past the gate!” He smiled at the man and waved his hand.

At some point, his walk became a run. He wasn’t sure how long he ran, but when he looked back he couldn’t see the house anymore. “Great going, Adam,” he chided himself. Now he was thirsty and lost in the Wasteland, a bad combination. He turned in a circle trying to figure out which direction Hunter’s Grove would be located. 

“Lost?” said a male voice behind him. 

Adam turned around in surprise and saw a man dressed in all black with a hood. Adam tried to see the person’s face but found that it was obscured by the hood. “A bit. Do you know where Hunter’s Grove is?”

The figure laughed. “You look so much like him. So much like your dear father, Adam Milligan.”

Adam’s eyes widened. “How did you kno-” He felt a sharp prick on his neck and swayed as he turned around and saw the vampire. He tried to scream, but collapsed into the arms of the stranger. His eyes felt heavy and he fell unconscious. 

***

When Adam woke up, he discovered that he was tied to pillar. It smelled of decay and Adam glanced around. It was dark and only a few lanterns seem to provide light in the cave. Adam only saw some outlines of shapes, which he determined to be boulders, destroyed pillars. He tugged at his restraints and found that they were too tight to free himself. He felt groggy and still couldn’t focus. When he saw the dark figure approaching him, his breaths quickened.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, slowly. 

“Drink,” said the figure holding a cup filled with water to Adam’s mouth. 

Adam shook his head, but his thirst was still there, worse than it had been before he collapsed. He drank slowly with the man slowly tipping the cup until Adam emptied it. “Thank you.”

The figure laughed. He took off his hood and revealed the face of a man, a priest whose tattoo was disfigured with a scar. He had short black hair and red eyes. He opened his mouth and Adam screamed as he noticed that the man had fangs. The man laughed again. “They didn’t tell you about me, did they?” He stroked Adam’s hair and traced a finger down his cheek.

Adam inhaled sharply and tried to run away from the caress. “You’re a vampire?” he asked, half shocked and half dismayed.

“My name is Lucifer. Your priests, your protectors... they killed someone close to me,” whispered Lucifer. “Now, I’m get to return the favor.” He took out a knife that Adam recognized as his own. “Ah, you know this, it belonged to your father.”

“Why are you doing this?” asked Adam, flinching when the knife came close to his face.

“Because Michael will come for you and when he does, he’ll get to experience what I have when he failed to protect Nick.” Lucifer stepped away from Adam, twirling the knife in his hand. “Now we just have to wait for the rescue party.” He laughed as he went to sit on a boulder nearby. He waved one of the vampires over and said something that Adam didn’t understand, but assumed was an order after the vampire went into the shadows.

_I’m sorry_ , thought Adam. A part of him hoped that he would be rescued, rescued before he was killed but another part knew it was a trap - trap for Michael and the rest of group. 

A few hours passed before Adam heard the shouting of familiar voices and the sounds of guns and fighting. He tried harder to escape his restraints when Lucifer came to stand next to him, the knife digging into his side. 

As Michael and the rest of the group burst through the opening, Adam gasped in relief before wincing at the knife’s point cutting into him. “Michael!” he yelled out.

Michael stopped as he saw Adam. He noticed Lucifer standing next to him and ran forward while Gabriel and the others handled the group of vampires starting to surround them. “Lucifer,” he hissed as he tightened his grip on his sword.

“Brother,” said Lucifer, smiling. “So good to see you again.”

“You died,” said Michael stepping forward only to stop when Lucifer tsked and showed him the knife.

“Wouldn’t want your precious, Adam to die now, would you?” 

“Let him go. This is between you and me.”

“No, brother. It’s between all of us. Unfortunately, Adam here is just an innocent victim - all because of you. All because you didn’t save Nick!” Lucifer shouted the last part.

“It was a vampire attack, Lucifer. I wasn’t even there. The priest watching over him was outnumbered, there was nothing any of us could have done,” Michael tried to reason with Lucifer.

“Our duty, above all else, is to protect the children of the priests. Outnumbered or not, he should have protected him! You should have protected him!” He pressed the knife closer to Adam between his ribs.

“Lucifer,” hissed Michael, “don’t do this.” 

“It’s too late,” said Lucifer, and Adam screamed as the knife entered his side with a twist. 

Adam's eyes filled with tears, his wound felt like it was on fire. 

Michael charged forward and impaled Lucifer through the heart. As Lucifer collapsed on the ground, Michael yanked the knife out of Adam. “Shh, it’s all right. I’ve got you,” he whispered, stroking Adam’s hair. He cut the ropes holding Adam and gathered him into his arms.

Adam cried out as he was lifted up, but, before he fainted, he held a hand to Michael’s face and whispered, “I love you.”

Castiel rushed forward to them. He looked down at Lucifer, who was now dead and said a quick prayer before gathering up the knife used by Lucifer and checking over Adam. “It’s poison. Vampire blood from the smell of it,” said Castiel. “We need to get him back to the house. I have an antidote there. Press this to his wound.” Castiel took out a cloth from his pocket and pressed it against Adam’s wound.

***

The next few days were a blur to Adam. He heard some conversations around him, Castiel reading from the Record of Priest Adam, Sam and Dean talking to him about their home. But most of all, he heard Michael. Michael who always seemed to be there whenever Adam opened his eyes. 

When Adam woke feeling better, he tried to sit up only to collapse back into the bed. He closed his eyes and gasped when he felt a hand on his back, helping him up. Opening his eyes, he saw Michael, looking concerned. 

“How do you feel?” asked Michael. After helping Adam sit up against the headboard with a pillow behind him, he handed Adam the cup of water on the nightstand and helped him hold it as he drank.

“Better,” whispered Adam. His voice was hoarse. “What happened? I remember being stabbed and feeling like I was on fire.”

“The knife was coated in vampire blood, it’s poisonous. I killed Lucifer and we brought you back here, where Castiel cured you,” said Michael sitting down on the bed. “I want to tell you something. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? But-” Adam stopped when Michael placed a finger on Adam’s lips to silence him.

“I lied that morning when I said it was a mistake. It wasn’t. Not to me, and Lucifer knew that. Gabriel probably told you, he likes you enough to tell you but I’ve loved you for years. It’s only recently, that I’ve fallen in love with you. I’ll always be there even if you don’t want me,” said Michael. He looked at Adam waiting for his answer.

Adam glanced at Michael. He was sincere, sincere in his feelings. To hear Michael say that he loved him, to say that it wasn’t a mistake made Adam smile. “I forgive you and I love you,” said Adam. “I’ve....”

Michael leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Adam’s lips. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Adam smiled and tugged Michael in for another kiss. This one more demanding. “I love you,” he said again after the kiss.

“That’s great. Now that we all love each other, can the rest of us come in?” said Dean from the doorway. He was smirking at the two men on the bed.

Adam blushed as Michael glared at Dean. 

***

It was only when Castiel declared Adam was fully recovered that Michael reluctantly agreed it was safe for Adam to travel. The morning that Michael and Adam were set to leave, Castiel cooked a big breakfast and the four of them sat around the kitchen table, conversing and eating.

"Who is Nick?" asked Adam when everyone was done eating. 

"What did Lucifer say?" questioned Michael.

"Only that he was protected, he died," answered Adam, "so who was he?"

"Then that's the truth. He was a child of a Priest that died."

Adam glanced from Michael to Castiel. "There's more to it than that." 

"Adam," said Dean, shaking his head. 

"No, Dean. I was kidnapped by this man all because he wanted revenge. I deserve to know why," replied Adam.

Michael sighed. He placed his hand over Adam's. "Adam, there are some things that are even secrets within the Order. Secrets that aren't shared even among us," Michael motioned to Castiel, who nodded in agreement.

"But you know about Nick? You know what happened to him?" asked Adam. He laced his fingers with Michael's. 

Michael looked at Castiel, who nodded and said, "You might as well tell him. Adam is right, he deserves to know."

Castiel then stood up and motioned for Dean to leave Michael and Adam alone. Just as Dean was about to protest, Castiel looked sternly at him and tightened his hold on Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded and the two walked out of the kitchen.

At the doorway, Dean stopped and looked at Adam. "If he does anything wrong, you yell for me." He glared at Michael before walking away. 

"He loves you," remarked Michael.

"Don't change the subject," said Adam. He stopped eating and turned sideways to face Michael.

Michael turned towards Adam and lifted his other hand to stroke Adam's cheek. He smiled when Adam leaned into his hand. "Are you sure? It isn't a happy story."

Adam nodded.

Michael placed the hand that stroked Adam in his lap. "Nick was the son of a Priest. Not a forbidden son but a son sired before his father discovered he was blessed," began Michael. "Gabriel told you about the protections and the changing of priests." 

Adam nodded. 

"Lucifer was assigned to protect him. The two of them got close; it was the first time that a Priest had a relationship, one that he was willing to disobey the Church for. About 6 years ago, Lucifer was sent out to infiltrate and eliminate a Vampire hive. When Lucifer was gone, it was discovered that Nick was blessed. I and a couple of other Priests were ordered to bring him in for training. When Lucifer returned, Nick was gone. After that, Lucifer was sent on another mission and he never returned. We believed him to be dead until Castiel sent a report that he saw him nearby."

"Wait, where did Nick go?" asked Adam. 

"Nick never made it to the Church for training. The other priests and I helped him hide from the Church. We led him to Lawrence and from there it was up to him where to travel. I don't know where he is now."

“Why?”

“Because our other orders were to kill him for seducing a priest”

“But that’s...why? Aren’t blessed trained to be priests?”

Michael nodded. “Yes but in this case, Nick was seen as a weakness. It is against our code to have relationships, put another before the order. Lucifer would have done that if Nick had become a priest.”

"And Lucifer, he never searched for him?"

"No. The official story was that he died in a vampire attack."

"Lucifer loved him."

Michael nodded, "Yes."

Adam leaned towards Michael. "Thank you for telling me," he said before kissing him, briefly. 

Michael pulled Adam closer and embraced him. He held him for a few minutes before Dean and Castiel came back into the kitchen to remind them to leave soon. The two broke the embrace and went to check the bags and weapons, making sure that they packed everything they needed. 

After loading the bags onto the bike, Michael turned and watched Adam say goodbye to Dean and Castiel. He had said his own goodbyes already. When Adam finished and walked toward Michael, Michael got on the bike and started it up. He felt Adam sit behind him, Adam's arms wrapped around Michael's waist. Michael adjusted his goggles and breather before riding off towards Lawrence.

Dean and Castiel watched as Adam and Michael rode away, the both of them wishing for different things for the pair, but each hoping that they stay safe during their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke and CW. Priest is the property of Min-Woo Hyung, Scott Stewart and others.


End file.
